Survival Game
by DarkTraveller
Summary: The higher ups think Hunk has lost his edge so they make a challenge for him.
1. Hunk is dropped off

1 Survival Game  
  
Authors note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THE LUCKY PEOPLE OF CAPCOM DO. Thank you  
  
  
  
They told me I lost my edge, told me I had gone weak. I who had survived many outbreaks in the past. The year is 2002, Umbrella has gotten a hold of the T-Veronica Virus and is still making monsters with the renegade S.T.A.R.S. fighting them every step of the way.  
  
My name is Agent Hunk, I am one of Umbrella's top elite soldiers but after surviving the horrors of William Birkin's G and T Viruses they said I had lost my edge. So they made a special arena for me to train, an arena costing millions. Over the ruins of Raccoon City, a contained city had been built into which all the creations of Umbrella had been released for me to battle. Umbrella also wanted to see if I, the acclaimed Mr. Death could survive by myself in New Raccoon City.  
  
Before I was taken there by the chopper, I was given a tracer implant hooked to read my vital signs so if I died, Umbrella would know to drop Anti-B.O.W. bombs to destroy the creatures. Thirty buildings in the city were made as safe houses. The buildings were made of Adamantium so the monsters couldn't get in and each had enough food to last for years, and sets of ammo for all the weapons hidden in the city. I was given for this mission my standard operation suit, a combat knife, a berreta semiautomatic handgun, five clips of 9x19 parabellum rounds, and a first-aid spray. I would be facing monsters from the T-Virus, T Veronica-Virus, G-Virus, NT- Virus, and some new creations made from a combination of all viruses, the S- Virus. I was prepared for anything they through at me. It is time for my Survival Game.  
  
What will happen to Hunk when he reaches the city? Will he survive? Find out in Survival Game part 2 


	2. The Game Begins

Survival Game  
  
Chapter 2: The Game Begins…  
  
Note from last chapter that I don't own any Resident Evil stuff, Capcom does.  
  
I entered New Raccoon City and immediately heard the moans of the undead. "Well it could be worse," I said as I wandered down the street, "the creatures could have locked onto me immediately." As I said that I regretted it, for as soon as the words were out of my mouth, the Zombies came around the corner. Not wanting to waste my ammo I turned to run and came face to face with one that had sneaked up behind me. I ripped out my knife and sliced off the creatures head in one clean stroke, well actually not so clean since blood got all over everything, but luckily it got the rest of the creatures attention as they dived on the fallen undead. I ran into a nearby alley so they would forget I was there.  
  
As I walked around the alley, I spotted some shotgun shells on a nearby trashcan. I walked over and took the shells. Suddenly I heard a clicking sound behind me, I looked and saw a couple of Re3 type 2s, also known as the Type 2 Licker. I noticed that one was dragging a dead zombie with its tongue, I also noticed that the other one was sitting on an assault shotgun. The first one made a screech and the one sitting on the shotgun pounced upon the dead Zombie, as it did that I leapt forward and grabbed the shotgun, pumping a shell into each Licker. I was about to walk off when both sides of the alley filled with Zombies who had smelled the dead Lickers. While I contemplated what to do, I heard a rocket being discharged and many of the Zombies to my left were blown apart, stepping into where they were came a T-003 type Tyrant, the Nemesis. As the Nemesis was about to blow me apart, Zombies flew everywhere on my right side, I looked and there came a T-004, AKA the Mr. X Tyrant. It pounced at me and did a punch, I moved out of the way and X punched the Nemesis, they began to fight and I took the opportunity to make my escape from the creatures.  
  
What will happen to Hunk next, find out in Survival Game chapter 3, 5 reviews needed to get it. 


	3. The First Safe House

Survival Game  
  
Chapter 3: The first safe house.  
  
As I left the fight between X and Nemesis, I couldn't believe I already had two Tyrants who had found me. I ran around the corner and started to run for the closest safe house. As I continued down the street, I saw a wall in front of me collapse, crap I thought as I kept running, gripping my shotgun even tighter to my chest. Out stepped the ReH1a, codename Fossil. A dinosaur type Tyrant. For once I felt a little bit of fear, with Fossil in front of me, Nemesis, X, and many zombies behind me. I fired off a shot before the Fossil could register me being there, the shell hit the creature's legs and blew off a lot of meat. Fossil leapt at me, I stepped to the side but still heard claw scratch metal as he slashed through my suit and tore my arm up a bit, the blood flowing out of my arm seemed to make him stronger. He jumped at me and I shoved the shotgun in its mouth. As it fell forward I pulled the trigger blowing its head off, in a flying mass of bone, blood, brain, and meat.  
  
I felt my arm but luckily the wound wasn't as bad as I thought. I would have to get it fixed up or all the monsters will be after me in seconds. I suddenly heard many clicking sounds above me, I looked up and saw about twenty Lickers, both types, Chimeras, Drain Deimos, and Brain Suckers. I got ready to run forward when I heard a soft growl. In front of me was a pack of about seven Ma39s, the Cerberus. Quickly thinking about where the nearest safe house was I realized it was right on the other side of the wall that Fossil had come through. I slowly stepped towards the wall, and the dogs started to growl menacingly, I slowly aimed my shotgun up towards one of the Chimeras. Everything seemed to slow down, the Chimera dropped down, as soon as it hit the ground, the Cerberuses pounced on the meal. I started to run for the safe house, I took a look back and saw the other bug like monsters attack the Cerberus, trying to save their brother. I quickened my pace as I looked back again, all the creatures were tearing at each other, with blood flying on everything, of course the creatures seemed to enjoy it. I saw the safe house door a few feet in front of me. I slammed into the door, pushing it open and slammed it shut behind me.  
  
I looked around and saw a computer to get all messages from HQ, about twenty boxes of ammo in a nearby room, many first aid kits in the room I had come in. A Desert Eagle Magnum, a regular shotgun, a few handguns, I noticed an old Colt SAA handgun, a few grenades, and a container of P- Epsilon gas in gas launchers. I noticed a file opened on the computer. I went over to read it. Agent Hunk, We hope you have made it to one of the safe houses in a condition to read this. Using the cameras all over the city we saw your battles with Mr. X, Nemesis, and Fossil. Congratulations but remember that there are many other monsters in the city for you to survive. We have enclosed the names of all the monsters you will see in New Raccoon City. Also note that there is also an underground tunnel to get you from safe house to safe house should you leave something in a safe house on the other side of the city that you may need. Here are the creatures currently in the city. A334- the Sliding Worm, An3- the Gravedigger or Sandworm, Ar12- the Scorp or Stinger, Av1- the Dac, Ca6- the Spitter, FI-3- the Neptune, MA121- Hunter Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, Ma2- the Chimera, Ma3k- the Sweeper or Hunter 2, Ma39- the Cerberus, Ma7- the Trisquad, OR1- the Bandersnatch, Re3- the Licker and Type 2 Licker, Giant Bat, Centipede, Leviathan, Plant 42, Albinoid series, Arachnid series, Ivys, Deimos series, Leech series, and Primate series. The strongest monsters are the Tyrant series, the Veronica Series, and the S Series, all info on these creatures is classified. Good luck Agent Hunk.  
  
Chapter 4 will require 5 more reviews. 


End file.
